


Tumblr Prompts

by messedup



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drunk!Aaron, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, caring Robert, hurt!aaron, lots of fluff, post reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup/pseuds/messedup
Summary: My attempts at writing prompts requested on tumblr :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Prompt 108 from a prompt list by @rfaimagining: “Are you hitting on me?”

“Are you hitting on me? Really?”, Robert asked incredulously. He looked at his husband sitting next to him, barely able to hold himself upright, another now almost empty pint in his hands. Aaron didn´t give an answer as he was too distracted by letting his eyes roam over Roberts body. 

“Did- did you know they changed the alphabet?...They put U and I together?”, he slurred. It looked like he tried for a flirtatious smile, but he was too drunk to get it right. Robert chuckled. It always ended up like this when his husband drank too much but Robert was astonished by just how many terrible pick up lines Aaron came up with with the amount of pints he had had.

“I think you should get him home, because I´m not serving him anymore and you know how this can end.”, Chas said quietly leaning over the bar towards them. 

Robert remembered the last time with horror. Aaron had gotten too touchy-feely and the way he flirted with Robert was definitely not for his mums ears. In the end he had to drag the other man out of the pub, while he still shared details of their sex life with the whole pub, his voice getting louder by the second. As Robert told him what had happened the next morning he went bright red and refused to go to the pub or anywhere near his mum for a week. It had taken a while until their conversations stopped being filled with awkwardness.

So Robert didn´t intend to stay any longer for a possible repeat performance. “Come on, let´s get you home.”, he said and turned towards his husband. 

Aaron smiled and was about to get up from his seat, but then he lost his balance and tumbled towards the older man. Robert caught him just in time and hold onto his arms until he found his balance again. “I think you need to go to bed and sleep it off.”, he chuckled, amused by Aaron´s clumsiness. 

But then his husbands hands came up to rest on his chest and grab onto his jacket to pull him closer. Robert felt his lingering gaze on him. “Bed sounds good.”, Aaron said in lusty voice. 

Chas looked at Robert, an expression on her face that told Robert to hurry up before her son said anything more. He quickly wrapped one arm around his husbands waist to steady him and lead him towards the door and out of the crowded pub as quickly as possible.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they were outside. It was cold and it drizzled slightly. The whole way to the Mill Aaron clinged to him and whispered more or less comprehensible words into his ear. Robert tried not to get distracted by his husbands breath ghosting over the skin of his neck and focused on guiding Aaron in the right direction.

Back home Robert helped the younger man undress and get ready for bed, his husbands attempts of flirtation had now lessened as he was getting tired. 

When he had finally managed to strip from his clothes Robert guided him towards their bed, pulled a blanket over him and gently kissed his forehead. Aaron sighed and smiled at him, his eyes barely open and his features soft. He soon fell asleep and just as Robert got into bed as well he rolled over and burried his face in his husbands neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Prompt 74 from a prompt list by @rfaimagining: “Of course I remembered!”
> 
> I´m not quite happy with how this one turned out, but I thought I´d share it anyway!

When Aaron tumbled down the stairs rubbing sleep from his eyes the smell of freshly brewed coffee immediately filled his nose. He smiled softly at the sight in front of him. Robert was standing in the kitchen, still in his low hanging trackies, filling two cups of coffee for them. 

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Aaron enjoyed the view for a moment before he made his way over to the kitchen. 

When the older man saw him he gave him his cup with a soft smile. “Thanks.”, Aaron said accepting it and taking a sip before he placed it down next to him on the kitchen counter. 

He wrapped his arms around his husband, who had already turned back around again. Standing on his toes, he looked over his husbands shoulder and watched him fill the second cup for himself. Robert slightly leaned into the touch, brushing his cheek against his stubbled jaw. He loved to feel the slight scratch of his beard against his skin. Aaron turned his head to kiss his neck but Robert soon turned to face him and looked at him intently. 

“There´s something I wanna show you.”, Robert said, “Give me a second.” He left Aaron standing in the kitchen with a confused look on his face. 

When he came back he was holding an envelope in front of him. “What´s this?”, Aaron asked as he took it. "Well, open it and you´ll find out.", the older man said with a smirk. Aaron frowned, but opened the envelope to find two tickets. They were to a festival he had been wanting to go to for years. 

He couldn´t hold back the wide smile that spread on his face. 

“You remembered? I think I mentioned this once and that was over a year ago.”, Aaron asked astonished. Robert looked at his husband and smiled. “Of course I remembered, Aaron. I know you really wanted to go. I already tried to get you these for your birthday last year but there were no more tickets available. And I know I said I didn´t want to go back then, but I saw how much you want it so I think I´ll live. Even though sleeping in a tent really isn´t my idea of fun.”, he chuckled. 

The younger man looked up at him fondly. “You didn´t have to do that.”, he said. “I wanted to.”, Robert replied sheepishly. He leaned back against the kitchen counter. 

“You´re the best.”, Aaron said while taking a step towards him and leaning up so he could press a kiss to his husbands lips. It was soft and lingering and Robert pulled him closer with one arm tightly wrapped around his waist. He cupped Aaron´s cheek and when they broke he rubbed his nose gently against Aarons. 

“I love you.”, the older man whispered, looking at his husband intently. “Love you, too”, Aaron kissed him again. Robert let out a little sigh, before he started to bite at the other man´s bottom lip carefully. Aaron pressed even closer to him and opened his mouth slightly to let Robert deepen the kiss. 

They spent minutes like this, leaning against the kitchen counter wrapped up in each others arms. When Robert finally broke the kiss, Aaron sighed disappointedly. His face soon lit up though as Robert grinned at him smugly. “I don´t have any work on today, so...”, he said suggestively, took his hand and pulled him towards the staircase, “...let´s make the best of that.” 

Aaron decided that coffee could wait a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Prompt from the Love lyric drabble list by @hellsdemonictrinity: “I´m yours.”

The first thing Aaron realized when he slowly came to consciousness was how comfortable he felt. 

The heavy but just as soft blanket around him. The sun shining through the slightly ajar curtains onto his face, warming up his skin. Robert´s arms slung around his middle, their bodies pressed close together and his face buried in his neck. His blond hair tickling at his jaw.

Aaron blinked his eyes open, but the bright light filling the room made him squeeze them shut again. It took a few attempts until his eyes had gotten used to the sunlight. He turned his head to look at the other man sleeping next to him. 

His expression was so peaceful. 

Reaching up, Aaron let his hand gently stroke through his hair. He didn´t intend to wake Robert, but he couldn´t stop himself from feeling his soft hair against his fingertips. The older man stirred and when he opened his eyes there was a smile on his lips and a content expression on his face that Aaron hadn´t seen in so long. It reminded him all over of the way he had missed these moments all those months. Of how much he had missed him. 

“Good morning.”, Aaron said, his voice still raspy from sleep. In response, Robert streched and shifted slightly, reaching up to press his nose against the younger man´s cheek. “It is.”, he said, followed by a kiss to his jaw. Aaron sank further into the cushion as he tilted his head and rubbed his nose against the other man´s. Closing his eyes, he stopped for a moment to revel in the feeling. 

When he opened them again, he saw Robert looking at him intently. 

Normally Aaron hated people staring at him, hated the attention, but it was different with Robert. It always had been different when he was with Robert. Because whenever Robert was looking at him it was  lovingly. It was different because it didn´t feel like he was being judged but rather admired. So for a long moment Aaron just returned his gaze, before he softly pressed an open mouthed kiss to his lips. Robert returned the kiss just as gently and with their lips moving slowly against each other they got lost in the feeling. 

They only separated when Robert´s chin was red from where Aaron´s beard rubbed against it and their lips felt slightly numb.

“I thought I never get to have this again. And I don´t know if I could take loosing you again. I mean- I know it was my fault, I messed this up, but..”, the older man mumbled, tears forming in his eyes as he laid his head back on the pillow close to Aaron. 

“Hey, look at me.”, Aaron said firmly, lifting his chin so that he had to look at him. “You won´t. I reckon we proved by now that we´re better together, don´t we? I´m yours. I always will be.”, he told him, stroking his thumb over his cheeks. 

Pouring all the love he felt for the older man into it, he kissed him again. 

“I missed you so much. Thinking that I ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me.”, Robert whispered, still so close that Aaron could feel his breath ghosting over his lips. The hurt in his voice made Aaron want to wrap him in his arms and never let him go again. 

“I want my ring back.”, he demanded without hesitation. 

Knowing what it felt like to try to let Robert go, to move on, and realising that he couldn´t had made him see that he wanted to spent the rest of his life with him. So he didn´t have to think twice about wanting the ring back that reminded him of his future with Robert.

It was obvious that the older man hadn´t expected it as his mouth dropped open in shock. ”What?”, he stuttered, not knowing if he had misunderstood. He must have.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that now. And I want my ring back.”, Aaron said surely. 

Staring at him in shock, Robert took a moment before he turned around and reached for the jeans he had worn last night and were carelessly thrown on the floor next to the bed. Frowning, Aaron wondered what he was doing, but before he could say anything he saw Robert pulling out their rings out of his wallet.

His mouth dropped open. 

He hadn´t expected the other man to still carry their rings with him. After all, he had taken his own ring off a while ago as well. “You still have them with you?”, he said, more a realization than a question.

Blushing slightly, Robert looked down. “Yeah, I couldn´t let go completely- not yet.”, he admitted embarrassed. But Aaron just smiled at him fondly and hold out his hand to him. Robert looked at him, hesitating for a second, before sliding his ring onto his finger with shaking hands. 

Touching the cold metal with his other hand, Aaron was amazed by how right it felt. His ring was missing all those months, and suddenly it was back and he never wanted to take it off again.

Robert gave him the other ring and he carefully slid in on Robert´s still shaking finger. When both of their rings where back where they belonged, Aaron intertwined their fingers and pressed his lips to both of the rings. 

He couldn´t wait to spend the rest of his life with Robert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @dairxoxo who requested something fluffy  
> Im not really happy with it but I tried my best so I hope it´s not too bad. Tell me what you think and leave a comment if you like :)

Aaron jumped slightly as he felt his husband´s arms wrap around his middle from behind, hugging him tightly before holding onto his his hips to keep him close and nuzzeling into his neck. 

He hadn´t even heard him come upstairs, probably because he was too tired after the long day at work.  

It was getting warmer outside now, summer arriving and it was nice to not have to wear three layers anymore to avoid the freezing cold. But for working at the scrapyard, pulling parts out of the car they got that day, the blazing heat was not ideal. If not to say pure torture. 

The work was tiring enough as it was but the sun shining in his face, blending him and warming the air when he was already sweating from exhaustion made it even harder. 

So when he got home earlier his clothes were soked through with sweat, stained with smears of oil and he wanted nothing more than a cold shower. That´s why he had hurried upstairs to their room, with only a quick hello shouted in the direction of the kitchen, to get fresh clothes and vanished in their ensuite bathroom. He hadn´t even stopped to greet Robert properly.

“Hey”, he mumbled softly while sinking into the other men´s embrace and tilted his head further back. It really was a wonder what a difference clean clothes and his husband´s arms around him could make. He felt so much better already. 

“Sorry I didn´t even stop to say hello before running upstairs. Just couldn´t wait to get out of the sweaty clothes and under the shower.”, Aaron said apologetically and turned around to face Robert.  
“Could have joined you. My dirty little grease monkey.”, he said in a teasing voice, grinning and wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Aaron couldn´t hide the blush on his face at his words. “Shut up.”, he said without really meaning it as Robert smiled at him.

For a long moment Robert just looked at him, leaning their foreheads together. The colour of his eyes all Aaron could see. The kiss that followed was soft, a gentle press of lips against each other, both men enjoying being so close together after spending all day apart. 

When they parted, Aaron nudged his nose slightly against Robert´s cheek. 

In moments like this he wished he could stop the time, stay a little longer just how they are without the seconds ticking by. But way too soon Robert pulled away. Not completely, his hands still on Aaron´s hips, holding him close, but far enough for the younger man to miss the contact. He let out a little sigh. “Do you feel better now? Because I´ve got a little surprise for you.”, Robert said.  
Aaron looked at him confused. “A surprise? What is it? Don´t tell me I forgot an anniversary or something!”

“You haven´t, don´t worry. And it wouldn´t be much of a surprise if I told you now, would it?”, Robert asked amused. “So, are you coming or what?”

He held out a hand towards the younger man and with a questioning look still on his face Aaron took it. He followed Robert as he lead him downstairs and to the door that lead to the garden.

Aaron was getting more and more confused by the second. “The garden? What the hell would you want to show me in the garden? Robert, will you just tell me-?” He stopped abruptly when he saw what Robert meant.  

The garden table was standing in the middle of their lawn with two chairs on either side. It was nicely decorated, with a white table cloth and several candles. There were two champagne glasses and a bottle of Robert´s favourite champagne kept cool in a bowl of ice as well as a bottle of beer- because Robert knew by now that Aaron would not drink more than a glass of champagne before switching to beer. Even more candles were spread all over the garden.  

It looked beautiful.  

Staring at the scene in front of him Aaron stood in the doorway, his mouth hanging slightly open in astonishment. He was at a loss for words. Robert, who was still standing next to him, turned around to look at him and squeezed  his hand. Seeing his reaction he smiled at Aaron.  

“Wow!”, the younger man whispered. He took a moment, trying to find the right words. “I- I don´t know what to say. This is amazing!” He tried to tear his eyes away from the garden and looked at Robert. “But… if I haven´t missed an anniversary- I mean don´t get me wrong I love it- but… why?”

Stepping towards him and wrapping his arms around him once again Robert looked at him softly. “Can´t I just want to do something nice for you? And besides that… if you can be soppy and plan the most romantic proposal I have ever seen than I´m allowed to do something for you too, don´t you think?”

Aaron blushed at his words. He had never been good at doing romantic gestures, but after all they´ve been through together over the last few years he wanted to prove to Robert how much he loved him. That he still wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Maybe he had gone a bit over the top with it all when he finally build up the courage the weekend before with his plans on how to ask Aaron to marry him -again- this summer. But maybe it was just right, considering how often Robert had done romantic gestures for him. 

“Dinner is almost ready, so why don´t you sit down already and I´ll come back in a minute?” He kissed him again, deeper and more passionate this time, before going back inside to get the food. Aaron took another look at the setting and set down at the table.  

He couldn´t wait to marry Robert again. And he couldn´t wait to be with him for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> I´m @messedup21 on Tumblr, come and say hi if you want! Always love to get to know more people in the fandom!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, Im posting something again! Its a miracle! Sorry for not posting in months, I somehow couldn´t find the inspiration!
> 
> This prompt was requested by @aarondingel and @snarfettelove so long ago that they probably don´t even remember it, but I kept it in my inbox and now youre finally getting the angsty/Aaron being hurt fic that you asked for, sorry it took so long!
> 
> Chapter 5: Prompt "Focus on me okay"

“Robert?” 

He could feel his heartbeat rapidly quickening and his mouth immediately going dry. Just from that one word he could tell something was wrong. 

Her voice was small and worried and suddenly his mind came up with a thousand things that could have happened. What if his family had been hurt in a car accident? Or Liv once again drank too much? Or maybe it was Vic herself. It was like time stood still for a moment while his heartbeat sped up uncontrollably.

“What- what is it?”, he asked in an unfamiliar sounding tone, his voice braking from worry. 

The little pause before Vic spoke again felt like minutes rather than seconds. Robert could hear her taking a deep breath over the phone and he was just seconds away from snapping at his little sister when she spoke again. 

“It´s Aaron...”, she said so quietly that he could barely hear her. Her voice was wavering slightly and it only served to make his panic spike up even more. 

“Vic, tell me what´s happened.”, he already felt tears flowing down his cheeks and dropping from his jaw. “Please tell me he´s okay, please!”, he was almost begging, not that it would make any difference if he was. Something was obviously terribly wrong and him begging would make no difference.

“He... he just came into the pub, already ordered food because he said you would be here soon. He seemed normal and... and then from one minute to the next... I don´t know what happened, Rob.” , she told him, concern obvious in her voice. 

“Vic! Just tell me!”, Robert spat out. He didn´t mean to sound so harsh but the worry for his husband suddenly overwhelmed him and he couldn´t take not knowing what had happened to him for even one second longer. 

Vic took another deep breath before finally answering. “He... Rob, he just collapsed. He was screaming in pain, it was horrible.” Robert could tell that she had begun to cry too, subconsciously heard her quiet sniffles down the line but all he could focus on were her words, repeating themselves in his mind until it was the only thing he could hear. 

Aaron was hurt. Again. It was like a déjà-vu. The fear of loosing Aaron was almost familiar to him now, after being in this situation way too often for his liking, but still it seemed like it was getting even more terrifying time and time again, making it hard to focus or even to breathe for that matter.

“Marlon immediately called the ambulance, so it should be here any minute.”, Vic tore him out of his thoughts. Robert had to get to the pub now. He was already halfway there from the scrapyard, but he started to sprint anyway. 

“I´m on my way!”

 

When he was finally close enough to see the pub in the distance he immediately noticed the flashing blue lights of the ambulance that was standing right in front of the entrance of the Woolpack. People were crowded around it, curious what had happened and to get the newest gossip. When Robert got closer he saw the paramedics coming out of the pub, carrying a stretcher to the back doors of the ambulance. 

Roberts heart sank as his eyes fell on his husband. He was lying curled up under a silver blanket, seeming smaller than Robert had ever seen him look. His face was still scrunched up in pain and his eyes were red, the tears still shining on his face.

“Aaron!” Robert pushed through the crowd and was at his side in the split of a second. He leaned down towards his husband, pushing one hand through the sweat soaked hair at his forehead while taking hold of his hand with the other.

“Hey”, he whispered, “what happened?” His voice cracked.

Aaron opened his eyes, that had been squeezed shut until now, at the sound of his husbands voice. “Rob...”, he pressed out between ragged breath, obviously struggling to speak as the pain in his chest made him wince again.

“Yeah, I´m here. Just... focus on me, okay?”, Robert said quickly, not wanting Aaron to speak if it was causing him more agony. He felt more tears coming, but not wanting Aaron to see them he softly kissed his head and buried his face in the other man´s hair.

He was soon distracted though, as one of the paramedics touched his shoulder and told him to step back, so they could lift the stretcher into the ambulance. “You can go with to the hospital though if you want.”, the young woman added over her shoulder, nodding towards the ambulance with a little smile. 

He didn´t hesitate to jump in, taking a place next to Aaron and holding his hand once again. He only heard half of what Vic called after him, telling him she would tell Chas and Liv and come after them as soon as she could. 

When the ambulance set off Robert brought their joined hands up to softly kiss them, gently brushed his lips over every knuckle as another tear he couldn´t hold back rolled down his cheek.

 

When Vic finally came rushing into the waiting area of the hospital a little over half an hour later, Robert was pacing back and forth, his hair in a state, looking like he had seriously tried to pull it out in frustration. He was going mad with fear for his husband and so far he had heard nothing on how he was doing, didn´t have a clue what was wrong. 

They were running a few test, one of the nurses had informed him. They were going to come back and tell him more once they knew what was going on. Only he was about to go to the next person he could find that looked like hospital staff and tell them their mind, demand to see his husband if he wouldn´t get more information in the next five minutes.

Vic went straight to him and slung her arms around him. She hold onto him tightly until he slightly pushed her away. “Don´t, Vic. I can´t be crying even more.”, he said as he wiped over his eyes. She could tell that he obviously had cried. “Have the doctors said anything?”, she asked with evident concern. 

Robert let himself fall into one of the uncomfortable chairs and sighed deeply. “No, not a thing. Just that they´re running test. I- I just want to see him, Vic. I need to see him! What if it´s something serious? I can´t loose him, I can´t!” He was getting more frantic by the second, and just the tight grip of his little sisters fingers on his arms made him stop and look at her. 

“You won´t, okay?”, she pulled at his shirt when he shook his head and looked away to get his attention back on her, “He will be okay!” 

“You don´t know that.” Robert still seemed insecure, not sure if he could let himself believe her words, when suddenly someone cleared their throat behind him. He shot around.

“Mr. Sugden?”, a tall man in a white hospital gown asked and continued once Robert nodded in agreement, “You can see your husband now. I´ll be there once I have the test results and know more about what caused the pain to talk to you.” 

Robert just nodded plainly. Getting to Aaron was his only focus now. 

He followed close behind as the doctor turned around and walked down the corridor to show him where Aaron´s room was. When the tall man pushed open the door Robert´s gaze immediately fell on his husband.

His eyes were closed and he looked pale under the crisp white sheets. 

Robert swallowed before slowly walking in, quickly thanking the doctor as he left the room again. Standing next to the bed, he let his fingers softly stroke a little scratch on back of the younger man´s hand. Aaron stirred at the touch and blinked his eyes open. Looking around sleepily he saw his husband standing next to him. He smiled and turned his hand upwards to tangle their fingers together.  
“How are you feeling?”, Robert´s voice was raspy and thick with emotion. 

“It´s not hurting that much any more, but considering the amount of drugs they gave me I guess that´s to be expected. A wonder that I can still think straight.”, he chuckled. Robert smiled, glad his husband was at least feeling good enough again to make jokes. 

Aaron shuffled slightly in bed and with a wince shifted a little to the side to make space for Robert to sit down. He did, although a little reluctantly as he didn´t want Aaron to be any more uncomfortable.  
For a long moment they only looked at each other, Robert occasionally stroking his thumb over his husbands skin, before Aaron adverted his gaze. 

“They haven´t told me anything.”, Aaron said quietly, “I´m scared, Rob.” 

Having Aaron admit that he feared what was to come next so openly threw Robert for a moment. The anxious tone of his voice and the quietness with that he spoke as well as the fact that he opened up about his feelings so easily scared Robert even more, but he tried his best not to let it show. They had gotten better at talking to each other instead of bottling things up, but that didn´t mean it came easy to them. 

“The doctor said he´ll come in as soon as he gets the results of the tests they did. Let´s try not to think the worst until we know more, okay? We have to stay positive.” 

He was about to say more when he saw the doubtful look on Aaron´s face but just as he opened his mouth the door swung open. The doctor came in followed by a few other men, all with serious expressions on their faces. They came to stand in a row at the foot of the bed, all directing their eyes at the two men. Robert´s heart sank. 

“Mr. Dingle. I have your results here.”, the man in the middle said. He made a pause as he looked through the papers in the brown folder he held. 

“Looks like it´s a problem of a muscle.” Directing his gaze up he met Aaron´s eyes again. Aaron had no idea what this meant though. 

“Eh... is it serious?”, he asked the concern still evident in his voice. The doctor chuckled slightly. 

“It seems to be a chronic strain of a muscle in your chest wall, probably caused by repetitive motions in sport, or maybe heavy lifting at work? It is a grade 1 strain, meaning there is only mild damage, so nothing serious. We don´t need to operate.”, he smiled reassuringly. “It can be surprisingly painful, however it´s not dangerous. It is just important that you get a lot of rest and no stress so it can heal in time. The pain should start to ease with a few days of strict bed rest.”

Robert let out a relieved sigh and squeezed his husbands hand. Aaron only then realised that he had held his breath too. He let it out with a shudder and smiled up at the older man.  
“Thank you.”, Aaron said looking back at the doctor. 

“You need to stay here over night though, just for precaution. And I can only give my okay for your discharge if you have someone looking after you for a while.” 

“Yes, of course.”, Robert immediately interjected. 

“Okay then. I´ll come in again tomorrow morning to check on you.”, the doctor said and nodded to the men behind him to signalize them to leave. 

When they were on their own again, Robert turned to Aaron. He squeezed his hand once more with tears in his eyes, this time from relieve.

“Don´t ever do that to me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Hope you liked it :)  
> Im always happy to get feedback so if you have a moment please tell me what you think!
> 
> Also if you wanna come and say hi, Im @messedup21 on tumblr :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope anyone enjoyed :)
> 
> Wanna come and talk to me on tumblr? I´m @messedup21, I promise I don´t bite!


End file.
